Will you be my oniichan?
by Anjus-Fungus
Summary: Iiigsss.... NaruGaa... NaruGaa... Uh.... smmery? Hehe! Just read if you want.... OC, Lemon, Shota-ish... Uwaaaarrrgghhh!
1. Chapter 1

More than a brother┘

Chapter 1

Disclaimer alert: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei originally owns the characters. I'm just here to spice things up for readers like you!

" Sniff! Why do you have to die?"

... a voice of a young boy with red tousled hair and green forest eyes was encountered in a certain room in a village called Konohagakure.

The boy was kneeling; head faced down and covered his face with his pale petite hands. Now, his cries and sobs got louder the moment he took a short glimpse of a boy, about his age, with sunshine hair and sun-kissed skin lying on the cold floor, motionless.

" You lied to me, Naruto! You told me you'd never leave me! Sniff! Hic! You said! hic! sniff! you told me that you'd be at my side! Hic! sniff! Why is this happening to you?" he continued to sob.

" Tch! who told you to sob in front of me?"

" Na- Naruto?"

" Gotcha! You little raccoon face!"

The boy with the sunshine hair stood up, patting his clothes, removing dirt and dust.

" You're such a baby when it comes to games, Gaara! But, what you did back there was awfully cute! Hah! Next time, I'll make you cry even more so that your cheeks will turn red like ripe tomatoes! Ha, ha!" laughed Naruto while pinching his left whiskered cheek.

" Mm! That wasn't funny!"

Naruto did nothing but laugh.

" Don't worry, Gaara! A promise is a promise! What I said to you is remarkably true so, don't worry! Neh?" replied Naruto, now pinching both sides of his whiskered cheeks.

" N!" nodded Gaara with a smile on his face.

" Gaara-sama! It's almost dark! It's time for us to go home!" a voice surfaced from downstairs.

" H- Hai, Yashamaru! Anou... I think I have to go now..." Gaara said with his face down, revealing how crestfallen he is. Naruto saw how sad he is so, he placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling.  
" Don't worry, little raccoon face! Yashamaru-san's still gonna visit here together with you and we'll have all the time spending with each other."

" Really?" brightened the sad Gaara.

" Really, really!" smiled Naruto.

" Okay! I'll make sure we can visit here tomorrow noontime so, that we could play earlier!" smiled Gaara while waving goodbye to Naruto.

" Well, see you tomorrow then!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Yashamaru? Can we visit Naruto's home tomorrow at noontime? We promised to play earlier so that we could spend more time with each other!" the red hair asked his uncle with a brightened up face while walking towards a little shack.

" Of course you can, Gaara-sama. But, I can't go there during noontime cause I've got things to buy for us... um... is it okay for you to go on ahead of me?" Yashamaru smiled to his little nephew.

" Really? You mean it?" Gaara exclaimed in a very pleased voice.

" Uh-huh! Just be careful on your way to his apartment." added Yashamaru.

" Sugoi yo! This is the happiest moment of my life! Arigatou, Yashamaru!" Gaara smiled intensely to him while entering their house.

As Gaara entered the main door, Yashamaru's face bent to a serious one and revealing a scornful look.

Since Gaara-sama arrived in this village three years ago and suddenly met this boy Naruto, he can't stop seeing him┘I must destroy this stupid bond they're creating... plus, that blonde freak kid has the nerve to poison Gaara-sama's mind. Oh, Gaara-sama... you'll see the last of this Uzumaki Naruto...

And with those thoughts, he finally decided to go in the house.

Few hours had past...

" Gaara-sama... what's wrong? Something bothering you?"

Yashamaru entered Gaara's room holding a glass of milk.

" Ah, Yashamaru... I'm just wondering that if I could stay in this village awhile longer..." Gaara thought.

CRASH!

" Uh... Yashamaru? What's the matter? Did I say something awful?" questioned the younger nin while looking at him in a concerned way.

This can't be! This can't be happening! Gaara-sama... why are you doing this?

" Oh, gomen neh... my hands were shaky... don't worry! I can clean this up... uh... did you mention about staying awhile longer in Konohagakure?" smiled his uncle while picking up the broken glasses. " Why is that, Gaara-sama?"

" Because, It feels like I'm wanted here... especially when I'm around with Naruto. He especially makes me smile everyday since I came here...'' said the red hair, looking at a window.

" Gaara-sama..."

" Hai, Yashamaru?"

" What about me, Gaara-sama? Am I not like Naruto-kun?"

" Heh, Yashamaru is a family and Naruto is a close friend..." Gaara exclaimed in an innocent voice.

Gaara-sama... why are you doing this? Why? Why? WHY?

" Gaara-sama...' said the older nin in a low voice.

" Doshita, Yashamaru?" replied Gaara, innocently.

Yashamaru suddenly knelt down in front of Gaara in a very sad expression. Gaara wondered.

" Gaara-sama... we can't stay here. We belong in our village. Your father needs you and your other two siblings. Please understand, Gaara-sama..."

" No! I- I don't want to go back! N- Naruto needs me here! I can't leave him here!" exclaimed the sand master, revealing his stunned watery green forest eyes.

" Gaara-sama..." exclaimed Yashamaru while holding Gaara's shoulders. " I know how you feel. Being unwanted in your own village is something unbearable. But, remember this, Gaara-sama, that Yashamaru will always be at your side┘ no matter what... even though you're unwanted, I'll be always there by your side." he added, now embracing his little nephew tightly.

" Yashamaru... " Gaara said in a stunned voice.

" Please, Gaara-sama... please..." pleaded his uncle.

" Yashamaru, please don't be sad." Gaara whispered, embracing back Yashamaru.

" Does that mean you'll come back in our village?" asked the older nin to his nephew.

Gaara didn't answer his question instead giving him a saddened face, then looked away from his uncle's eyes.

" Gomen, Yashamaru... Gomen for hurting you." All was Gaara's reply.

" Gaara-sama..."

" Onegai, I want to be alone..."

Yashamaru didn't have any choice but to leave Gaara in his room who's now sulking.

Gaara-sama... no... Gaara! You can't do this to me! It's- It's that Naruto's fault! If Gaara hadn't found that pestering kid few years ago, he wouldn't be like this! It's your entire fault, Uzumaki Naruto! You'll pay for taking away my Gaara-sama!

-- Late that night --

" Gaara-sama... I'm going out for awhile┘ if you need something in the kitchen, it's in the fridge." whispered Yashamaru on his nephew's door enough for Gaara to hear him.

" Hai..." exclaimed Gaara in a faint voice.

I'll do everything just for Gaara-sama┘ I must make him go back to our village... to the place where he truly belongs! Together with me, my sweet Gaara-sama... no one but me... no one else but me!

-  
" ARGH! Making a list is tiresome!"

Uzumaki Naruto is now sitting on his bedroom floor crumpling pieces of papers.

" Sheesh! If I'm gonna make this stupid list for tomorrow, Gaara will lead to boredom! No doubt! Argh! Scratch that idea!" the blonde boy exclaimed in a very irritated tone.

" Huh? It's getting late... I better sleep or Gaara cries again. That cute little raccoon boy... always cry when I joke around." sneered Naruto. "...that cute little... yawn... raccoon faced boy... that Gaara..." he added with a small giggle.

But before he could cuddle his favorite pillow and snuggle on his soft bed, he heard a knock on his apartment door. Upon hearing this unexpected event, he started wondering.

" Now, who could that be at this time of hour?"

He went down his apartment stairs hastily that he almost stumbled down. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Yashamaru looking serious.

" Yashamaru-san, it's awfully late. Did you forget something?" questioned the younger nin.

" Well, Naruto-kun... I do have something that I forget..."

Before Naruto could wonder, a punch was shot at the younger nin's face and blew him away in a very strong force. Naruto groaned in pain, touching his now aching chin gently.

" How dare you stole Gaara-sama away from me, you son of a-"

" Yashamaru-san! What's the meaning of this? What have I done?"

" Don't play dumb with me! It's your entire fault! It's you who's to blame!" said the angered Yashamaru while striking a hard blow on his stomach. " And now, Gaara-sama decided not to go back in our precious village! It's you who's to blame! YOU!" added the older nin striking him another punch on Naruto's whiskered cheek.

" Argh! Yashamaru-san..." said Naruto in a gentle weak voice.

" I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing Gaara-sama tomorrow┘ because your precious life will tragically ends here... right now!" exclaimed the suna nin to the poor stiffened Naruto while slipping a sharp kunai from his side pocket. " Say you're little prayers, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Yashamaru raised his right hand, ready to strike at the sunshine haired boy in front of him. Naruto looked at Yashamaru in a very shaken expression, thinking of what to do... thinking of what will happen to him... thinking that this'll be the end of him and his treasured dream of becoming a great ninja in the near future┘ thinking of not seeing his very close friend Gaara, the only person who made him feel wanted and loved...

... no... no... NO! I won't lose to someone like him! To become a great ninja is to fight! Not fight for yourself but to fight for everything! I won't let him kill me! I won't let him take my dreams and ambitions away! I won't let him!

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

" What- What is this- this great chakra?!"

" I WON'T LET YOU!"

What's happening to my body? Why does it feel so hot? So┘ hot┘! It feels like I'm stronger than before? What's happened?

" AAAAAHHHHH! YOU TRY ME NOW, YASHAMARU-SAN!" challenged Naruto to his opponent revealing his eyes that, apparently, changed to scarlet red with thin slits at the center and his whisker-like lines on his cheeks multiplied massively in its place.

Yashamaru perspired for some unexplainable reasons. Maybe, is it because of Naruto's horrifying form he just saw? Or the strong energy that he just emitted? No one really knew.

" Tch! I think this'll be fun... who would of think that you, Uzumaki Naruto, will fight a full-pledge shinobi such as I... let's just see who's going to win this fight..." smirked Yashamaru in a malicious state.

Naruto is now formulating invisible questions in his head... wondering why Yashamaru's attacking him... why Yashamaru's telling him it's all his fault...

" DIE, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

-  
Hokage-sama's office...

" Sir, it's an honor to come into your office. You asked for my presence?" a man with dark hair tied up like a bundled bush and a horizontal scar on his nose exclaimed to an old man wearing a white ceremonial robe that seemed to look like the head of the village.

" Iruka. Good evening to you... I'm so sorry for the sudden summon at this time at night." apologized the old man.

" No worries, Hokage-sama." answered Iruka with great respect. " Anything that you wish to ask from me, Hokage-sama? I can tell it's something important." he added.

" Ah, yes┘ Iruka, I know you've known this certain person... which the fourth Hokage managed to sealed up the demon fox in. The only son of the fourth Hokage... the jinchuuriki..." stated the Hokage calmly.

" The jinchuuriki... you mean, that blonde boy named Uzumaki Naruto? Yes, I do know him..." answered Iruka revealing a very serious expression.

" Ha, ha! Iruka, you're giving me that face again. I know how it hurts. I know you're blaming that damned nine-tailed kitsune for killing your parents but you can't blame the kid. The fourth Hokage did everything to save the village from this devastating monster that's why he sacrificed his own child. Demo, don't blame the child for he is innocent. It's not his fault." smiled the third Hokage.

" Hokage-sama..." replied Iruka in a crestfallen tone.

" Now, what I need you to do is to take care of this Uzumaki Naruto. I'm giving this as a mission and a friendly favor... for the sake of the fourth Hokage." smiled the Hokage to Iruka, intently.

" For the sake of others, I'll do it. When will I start, Hokage-sama?"

" Right now, Iruka-sensei..."

" As you wish, Hokage-sama..."

" He's actually living near that mahogany tree over there, Iruka-sansei." said the third Hokage to the young shinobi while pointing his clammy finger to where the tree can be found.

" Right away, Hokage-sama..."

-  
Hokage-sama's right... it's not that kid's fault but that damned monster in him... Oh, mother... father... please help me not to do something stupid when I'm on this mission... I might avenge your death by killing that Naruto... oh, I just pray that everything's gonna be alright... Help me... Guide me...

" AAAAHHH! FIRE! HELP! THERE'S FIRE!"

" Wha-"

Iruka was just meters away from Naruto's apartment building when he heard a female screamed of fire.

" AND THERE'S A BOY INSIDE! WE MUST LET HIM OUT!" added the lady.

" A boy... what!"

The teacher now saw a big patch of dark smoke just above and realized that the fire is near a Mahogany tree.

" I- I know that... NARUTO! NARUTO!" cried Iruka, now running towards the apartment's destroyed opening.

But before he could enter the flaring lair, he saw a man, about the same age as his, stood at the top of one of the houses, staring down at the now almost burned building with eyes of an assassin's. But, before he could identify the person's face, he saw a symbol. A symbol so familiar even a konoha-nin dummy could identify.

"That-That guy! He's from... Sunagakure..."

"Oh... a teacher? A Jounin? Haha... That's a very wonderful sight... Hey you! Are you here to save that annoying fag in that flairing hell pit?" called out the unknown suna-nin.

"What have you done to Naruto? Where is he?"

"Probably you won't see him alive with those arising flames by now." Yashamaru idly said in a sarcastic like tone.


	2. Chapter 2

More than a brother┘

Chapter 2

Disclaimer alert: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei originally owns the characters. I▓m just here to spice things up for readers like you┘

--

" Naruto! Naruto!" a voice called out.

"..."

" Naruto! Please wake up..." the same voice called out still.

" Nnn... wha- what happened?"

" Oh! Thank God! You regained concsiousness! Are you alright?"

" Who- Who are you?"

" That's not important... as long as you're alright..."

Iruka was holding Naruto with his arms wearing a very relieved face.

" Ga- Ga..." Naruto started.

" Yes? What is it, Naruto?" asked the now worried sensei.

" Where is he...? Ga- Gaa... That... boy... with red... dark rimmed... te ba... yo..." Naruto continued blabbering stuff, rather trying remembering some stuff.

" It's okay, Naruto... don't force yourself..." smiled the chuunin.

" You... who are you..? Are you a... sensei...?" Naruto questioned the person holding him with a very tired face.

" Shh... rest now..."

--

" Hokage-sama! There was an attack near the north gates! Civilians said that a man started the fire... and some said that they saw the Sand village's sign on his apron... Maybe it's those Sand villagers who came here!" reported a random nin to the Sandaime.

" I see... search the village for those Sand villagers... no doubt they're still in Konoha..."

" Hai, Hokage-sama!" and they took off.

" I wonder... If that's their motive here for staying... Plus, attacking some innocent civilian... what are they thinking?"

When suddenly, someone came...

" Hokage-sama... you asked for my presence?" a man with a mask asked his excellency.

" Kakashi... send your troops to look for any signs regarding those foreign villagers... and make sure you won't lose track of them..." ordered Sandaime.

" Hai, Hokage-sama..." and he took off.

--

" Gaara-sama! We must get out of here! Konoha guards are now moving! They are now looking for us! This is not a safe place anymore! We must move!" Yashamaru hastily grabbing random things and placed them in some random bag.

" Yashamaru! Wh- What's wrong? Wh- What happened to your... apron? There's blood... all over you... is that..." Gaara blurted slowly after seeing Yashamru's soiled apron. He looked at Yashamaru in a very worried, scared expression while shifting his forest green eyes to his uncle's cooking outfit.

" No time to explain, Gaara-sama! We must leave, NOW! They're looking for us... we must get back to our village... to Sunagakure! To where we truly belong!" said the older nin to Gaara.

" You did something, Yashamaru... You did something to upset the Konoha guards! That's why you left! You hurt someone! While you were away... you... killed someone! Why Yashamaru! WHY?!" tensed Gaara while looking at his uncle.

Yashamaru grabbed Gaara's hand.

" Gaara-sama! This is no time to explain! We must get out of here first! Come on! Let's go!"

" No! Let go of me! You killed someone! You killed someone!" wailed the red-head while shoving Yashamaru's hand off.

" Stop right there! You're completely surrounded!!"

Konoha guards were there inside the Sand nins' house, armed with weapons.

" Gaara-sama! Get out! You must get out, now!! No time! You must survive! You must!!" Yashamaru said in a loud voice while dodging an attack from a guard.

" Yashamaru!"

" You're mine kid! Aaaayaaahh!!"

" ...!!"

" Gaara-sama!!"

DUUUUGGSSHHH!!

" Wh- What is this?? S- Sand!!"

" Gaara-sama!"

" Let go of Yashamaru!"

WWWHHIIISSSHHH!! DDUUUUGGGSSSHH!!

" What is this!? My body's covered with sand! Help! HELP!! AAARRRGGGHHHH!!"

BGGGSSSHHHRRKKKKRRRKKK!!

" Gaara-sama..."

" Ahhh!! AAARRGGGHHH!!"

" Gaara-sama..."

"Arrrgh! UUWWAAARRGGHHH!!"

" Stop, Gaara-sama!"

" Ya- Yashamaru..."

" You can stop now, Gaara-sama... You got them all..."

Gaara looked around to see all of the guards lying flat on the ground, immobile... lifeless... dead...

" Ya- Yashamaru... I... I... hic... did this?" Gaara sobbed while shifting his eyes from Yashamaru to the immobile guards.

" It's alright, Gaara-sama... It's not you're fault..." comforted the older nin to his shivering Gaara-sama.

" I killed them... I killed..."

" Don't fret, Gaara-sama... It's not you're fault... Come, we must leave before any guards will see us..."

" Demo! Yashamaru! What about, Naruto! Will... I ever..."

"..."

" Answer me, Yashamaru! Will I ever see him again!?"

" We may never... get back here again, Gaara-sama..." answered Yashamaru.

" Ya... yadda..." sobbed the red-head.

" I'm sorry, Gaara-sama... we must do this... for the both of us..." said the older nin when he suddenly hit Gaara's neck.

" Ya... Yasha..."

" I have to do this... now that blonde boy is gone... you're all mine now... Gaara-sama..."

--

A/n: Nandatte bayou!! Gomen gomen! Anou... thanks for reading, demo... I made Gaara-sama sooo cutsey here... so out of his character! And thanks for the reviews Nanachan and Inubitch... :D :D :D bows down Please wait for Chapter three... ) 


	3. Chapter 3

More than a brother

Chapter 3

Disclaimer alert: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei originally owns the characters. I'm just here to spice things up for readers like you...

" Hokage-sama... the Sand Villagers left before we could catch them up. We are sorry for losing them. We searched inside Konoha and outside for any trails and, unfortunately, didn't find anything..." Kakashi reported.

" It's alright, Kakashi... what matters is that nobody got hurt..." Hokage-sama stated.

" Well, of what I've heard... I think someone did..." added Kakashi.

" What? Who then...?"

" Te ba... Iruka-sensei, is it?" Naruto said in a cute voice. " What happened to me again, tte bayo?" he added.

" Well, you were in an accident... again..." said the older nin for the tenth time.

" Oh... te ba! Where exactly...?" sweatdropped the sun-kissed boy.

" Sigh... Hey! Don't remove that bandage! You're arm's not yet that healed!"

" Wah! Demo, sensei... I didn't feel any pain! See? See?" he said while taking off the blood-stained bandages away from his now-healed arm.

Amazing! His cuts and burns are already healed! Maybe, it's because of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox inside him... amazing... so amazing!

" Ne, Iruka-sensei! Te ba! These other bandages are annoying me! I wanna take 'em off!" complained the kitsune-vessel.

" Well, I guess you could take 'em off... I mean, your wounds aren't hurting you anymore, right?" said the chuunin.

" Yeah! Yeah! Te bayo!"

" Will you stop that, Naruto... I mean... that 'te bayo' thing..." smiled the teacher.

" I can't help it, Te ba! It feels like my sentences are really incomplete without saying 'tte bayou' te ba!" explained the younger nin.

" I guess... Hey, Naruto! Awhile ago, you mentioned about red-head, dark-rimmed... boy, was it?" questioned Iruka.

" What? What do you mean, sensei? I didn't mention any red-head, dark-rimmed boy, was it... te bayou!" explained the younger nin in a very innocent way.

" Oh... Maybe, he's a friend of yours..."

" A... friend of mine... ? I... I can't remember anything... My head... it hurts... te ba..." said Naruto while touching his head in a gentle way.

Naruto... he must have forgotten a lot after that accident. And maybe that's the result of his 'tte bayou' terms...

"Demo... Sensei! That doesn't matter now! Te bayou! Now that I have you with me! You're the only friend that I got! Te bayou!" said the jinchuuriki with a deep candid smile. " Now, to repay Iruka-sensei's kindess, I shall do some house work, te bayou!!" Naruto added.

When Naruto stood up, he bounced a little on the floor and inhaled slowly the good ambience in the room. Iruka just chuckled with this sight.

" Okay, Naruto... It's not time for you to do some chores. It's time for you to sleep." the teacher lectured.

" Demo, sensei... I'm not that sleepy yet!"

" Now now, Naruto. You need rest. It's a good day tomorrow, do you want that day to be wasted? And besides, your body needs rest as well as your wounds..."

" Fine fine, te bayou." pouted the younger nin.

--

" Gaara... come! Let's play together!"

" N-Naruto? Why are you here?"

" Hm? I live here!"

The red-head stood in between the sand villige's deserted grounds together with a certain young boy of his age with strong yellow hair and sun-kissed skin.

" You... you live here? But, this is the first time I see you wandering in this place..." wondered Gaara, scrunching his hairless brow.

" Hmph! Now that you know! Come! Let's play!!" cued Naruto, motioning his hands for Gaara to move closer.

As Gaara stepped forward, he felt a strong hand gripping his pale arm. He looked at the his gripped arm just to see who it was and to his surprise, it was a sand tendril pulling him away from Naruto. He did nothing but to freak out on what he just saw and then crying for help. Pulling his arm away, the source of the sand tendril morphed into something hideously familiar that made his heart skipped a beat. It was Shukaku, smirking and grinning maliciously towards the sand-nin.

" Naruto! Help Help! Help me!!"

As he cried for help, he looked towards Naruto's way and surprised to see a boy crying hysterically while sitting on the sandy ground. It didn't end up the hideousness there. While seeing Narutositting, red spots suddenly appeared on the boy's skin forcing itself to manipulate the boy's body.

" Gaara... We are the same... Monsters, that's what they call us..." spoke the blonde.

" Naruto... you're... you're..."

CRACK

" Gaara-sama! What happened? Oh dear! You stumbled down from your bed... Did you get a horrible dream?"

" Yashamaru... remember... I cannot sleep? That stupid sand devil's interferring again with my thoughts..."

" Gaara-sama... You must never give up to own your thoughts. It's your body not the Tanuki's." smiled Yashamaru while caressing Gaara's tousled hair.

" Thank you, Yashamaru..."

" You're welcome, Gaara-sama.."

Gaara-sama... now that we have escaped the depths of Konohagakure, no one can interfere our moments with each other. You're all mine, Gaara-sama... mine!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a/n: Ahahahahahahaah! Sorry! This is the time I got a conflict with everything that's why I didn't have the time to continue mah stories! Well then... this is chapter three, hope you guys like it... Review if you wanna... Tune in for Chapter Four!!


End file.
